Inuyasha,Truth or Dare!
by Kakashinomi
Summary: Currently discontinued untill further notice The Inuyasha characters have a game of truth or dare, What will happen? will they survive? will miroku stop being a pervert? unlikely will cheese fly? likely read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 The horroI mean 'fun' beg

_Wockysrule9000- Hi there, and welcome to Inuyasha, Truth or Dare! Sorry I haven't updated recently but I had alot of trouble trying to think up new ideas! This is my first attempt at humour so wish me luck! (And please review soon!)_

_P.S.- I will update my story "Life on the farm" with a chapter at least 1500 words long!_

Chapter 1 The horro..I meen ' fun' begins! 

One beautiful spring morning, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were relaxing away from the guys in a remote hot spring near Kaede's village."Hey, I've got an awesome idea! Why don't we have a game of Truth or Dare after with the guys?" Kagome asked Sango and Ayame. "What's ' Truth or Dare ' ?" Ayame questioned. "Well you see, in Truth or Dare, one person askes another Truth or Dare." "If the person says Truth then he or she has to tell answer a question truthfully or else they will be hit rapidly by the author on the head with a very hard stick." " If the person answers Dare, they have to do anything that person dares them to do, or be hit with the stick, ok?" Kagome said as she quickly stepped out of the hot springs, and went to get dressed.

Later on when the girls met up with Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku, they told them of there plans. "Damn, why do I have to play again?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Because..." Kagome said with a evil grin, "If you don't I might do... this...SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT BOY!" Kagome cried out with anger. "Ahhh!..." Inuyasha screamed before he was knocked out by the G force. "Ok! now that's Inuyasha is out cold we can begin, hmm...Miroku! Truth or Dare?" Kagome started. "Umm..." Miroku mumbled as a sweat drop ran down his face. "I pick...Dare!" He stated loudly. "Hmmm...I dare you to give up being a pervert for the rest of the game!" Kagome said with a sly grin. "WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku screamed before fainting. "Umm... Songo, pass the stick will you?" Wockysrule9000 asked Songo quickly. "Sure, but can I hit him a couple of times?" She asked Wockysrule9000 swiftly before handing him the stick. "Fine! you can hit him all you want but lets continue the game." "Ok, since Miroku is out cold so it's Kouga's turn!" Wockysrule9000 said quickly. "Ok... I pick..."

"BREAK TIME!" Wockysrule9000 called out around the clearing. "Ok! Lets sing a song!...

Jingle bells, Jingle bells,

Santa Clause is dead!

Rudolf took a fourty-four and shot him in the head!

OH!

Barbie doll, Barbie doll,

Tried to save his life!

But GI Joe from Mexico stabbed her with a knife! HEY!

" OK! now back to the story!" Wockysrule9000 said while humming the song over and over and over and... (Everyone falls over anime style.) "I pick Ayame! Truth or Dare? " Kouga said after recovering from falling over. " I have nothing to hide so Truth." Ayame replied. " Ok, Ayame Do you love me?" Kouga asked while leaning forward eagerly. Her answer scared everyone badly. "Of course I do, my little pooky smooky dooky wooky lovey wovey snuggle wolf!" Ayame answered truthfully. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Inuyasha and Miroku as they woke from there knocked out states, Inuyasha from laughing and Miroku from the pain of a big stick coming down on his head. "Ok, ok, ok now that Inuyasha and Miroku are finally awake we can continue! you're turn Ayame." Kagome said while grabbing a apple from her bag. " Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?" Ayame asked the hanyou. "Well duh, Dare." Inuyasha responded. " I dare you to make out with Kagome for 30 seconds." Ayame responded with a sly grin and a evil glint in her eyes. "WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together "Hey! don't I get a say in this!" Kagome yelled as she tossed the apple at Ayame's head. "Oww." Ayame said "Now, do it or I will hit you both with the stick!" Wockysrule9000 cried out while he was struggling to pull the stick from a deranged Songo who has been whacking Miroku on the head the whole time.

"Dammit! all right let's get this over with!" Inuyasha mumbled as he headed over to Kagome. They both leaned in close and...

_Wockysrule9000-Haha a cliffhanger! I hope you liked the first chapter of Inuyasha, Truth or Dare! I am putting Fluffy, Rin and Jaken in the next chapter oh and if you have any sudgestions please post them even if they are flames so adios._


	2. Chapter 2 Love, fun and Ramen!

_Wockysrule9000-Hello again! Where I left off at Ayame just dared Inuyasha to make out with Kagome for 30 seconds. Miroku has been getting hid over the head with a stick by Songo, and Shesshomaru is on his way to the little game._

_Also this song is brought to you by food, it's edible!_

_Kagome-Dashing through the snow!_

_Inuyasha-On one track broken skis!_

_Sango-Over hills we go!_

_Kaede-Smashing into trees!_

_Shippo-The snow is turning red!_

_Shesshomaru-I think I'm almost dead!_

_Miroku-All I want for christmas is Songo in bed!_

_(Everyone falls over anime style, again XD) "...What?" Miroku said innocently while running away from Songo, who is chasing him with the Hiraikois bommorang._

_Now on with the show!_

Chapter 2 Love, Fun and Ramen 

They both leaned in close and slipped in the mud, "AAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha freaked out when he sliped and landed in his seat. "Ok that was weird, also it's my turn." Inuyasha loudly "I pick Songo, Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked "Dare." Sango replied while still struggling to get the stick back from Wockysrule9000. "I dare you to strop hitting Miroku for the rest of the game." "..Fine, although it was fun!" Songo replied "Really? Wheeee! this is fun!" Wockysrule9000 laughing as he hit

Miroku with the stick. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Miroku said in synch with being hit with the stick. "My turn! I pick Wockysrule9000! Truth or Dare?" Songo asked " Dare." Wockysrule9000 responded "I dare you to uh... Attack Inuyasha with the Tetseigia." Songo said while knowing he couldn't even weild the Tetseigiea. "Ok." Wockysrule9000 replied with a smile. He picked up the Tetseigeia and it changed into it's powerful form. "Sweet!" Wockysrule9000 said as he tossed the tetseigeia at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was hit in the head by the handle and fell down into the mud. "Yuk..Don't just stand there! Help me up!" Inuyasha yelled out at Wockysrule9000 "Fine I'll help you up." He said with a sly grin He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to pull him up. "Gottcha!" Wockysrule9000 yelled as he let go of Inuyasha's hand so he fell back in the mud. "I'l get you Wockysrule9000!" Inuyasha yelled then he cursed under his breath "Damn it! I'll get him!" Let's continue Inuyasha, It's you're turn!" Songo said

"Let's see now, I pick...Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha exclamed as his brother Sesshomaru and his companions Jaken the imp and Rin the 8-year old child. " Hello little brother, I have come to join in with this game of ' Truth or Dare' ." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone as he, Jaken and rin sat themselfs down in the circle. "Oh and I pick Truth. he stated with a stare. "Fine! What is your biggist secret?" Inuyasha questioned as he edged forward in his puddle. (Author's note-He never did get out of the mud did he? XD) "I like to sit in hot springs, read poetry and sing love songs." Sesshomaru quickly stated. "...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone except for Sesshomaru and Jaken started to laugh.**Five Minutes Later**

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" When they finally settled down it was Sesshomaru's turn. "I pick the insufferable preistess, Truth or Dare?" he said with a evil look in his eyes. "Dare." Miroku said being dence and not noticeing the evil look. " I dare you to...

"STOP!" Wockysrule9000 cries out wildly in the middle of Sesshomaru's sentence. "IT'S RAMEN TIME!" "YAYYYY! RAMEN!" everybody cried out as Wockysrule900 pulled a bunch of steaming bowls of ramen out of Kagome's bag. "Ramen!...AHHH! THE BOWLS! THEY BURN!" he screamed as he tossed the ramen in the air around everyone. "NOOOOOO, THE RAMEN!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to get some to land in his mouth. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku cried out as he took the beads off of his hand and sucked up all the ramen. "Yum! that ramen sure was good." Miroku said after sucking up all the ramen. "My wind tunnel works as a second mouth if I want it to. Also Sesshomaru, you were about to dare Kagome to do something?" He said calmly. "Ah. Yes well I dare you to kiss My half breed brother on the lips for 30 seconds" Sesshomaru said with a small smile."Fine let's do this." she said walking over to Inuyasha and kissing him on the lips for 30 seconds. They both thought that was the best 30 seconds of there lifes. "Wow, that was awesome!" he said under his breath as kagome started to talk." Kouga! Truth or dare?" "Well I'm not letting a half breed mutt do anything to hurt my Kagome! so I choose Dare!" Kouga said loudly. "I dare you to Be nice to Inuyasha for the rest of the game." Kagome said calmly awaiting a responce. "...I will be nice to Inuyasha as long as he dosn't talk to me ok?he responded to Kagome with his fangs showing. "Nowthen...MY turn!

_Wockysrule9000-So how do you like chapter two of Inuyasha,Truth or Dare! I personaly didn't think this one was as good as the first so please give me some good reviews and I don't mind flames. Also Shippo is sleeping in Kaede's hut, i forgot to put him in but still, it's funny though.seeya_


	3. Chapter 3 More random sillyness and ba

_Hello again. I'm sorry that Ididn't update sooner but I've had a really bad case of writers block. and to top it off, stupid school started again so I didn't have much time to write. I will try to update at leist once a week, so don't worry. AHEM. When we last left off, Miroku had sucked up all the ramen, Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, and it's now Kouga's turn._

_And now a song brought to you by the Dracula fan club, If you want to join, sent your name, adres, and blood type to the adress below. _

_Smurfing bells,_

_Smurfing bells,_

_Jingleing all the way._

_Oh what fun,_

_And joy to bring, _

_on a sunny,_

_winter da..WIND SCAR! (Inuyasha jumps in and uses wind scar to kill all of the evil smurfs.) Everyone-YAAAAY! Half dead smurf-Meap..._

_And now, on with the show!_

_Chapter 3 - More random sillyness and more people!_

"Now...It's my turn!" Kouga said as he showed his fangs. " I pick...Wockysrule9000, Truth or Dare?" "Hmm.. I pick Dare!" he responded. "I dare you to be called Tanzia for the rest of the game." "WHAT!" Everyone screamed as they all fell over anime style. "What kind of stupid dare is that?" Kagome asked as she pointed her finger at Kouga's face. "Ummm...Well...His name just sounded kinda weird, you know?" Kouga replied as he looked at the ground. "Fine, I'll be called Tanzia, it's not like it would change anything.."Tanzia said as he looked at the group. "Hmmm...My turn, right? I pick Jaken. Truth or Dare?" " Oh, right I pick Truth." Jaken replied with a unreadible expresion on his face." Wa..Wait! I changed my mind! I want to pick Dare!" Jaken suddenly screamed out. "Sorry, once you pick, the answer is non - transfurable. So That means I get to ask you a question... Jaken, Why do you follow Fluffy here around all the time?" Tanzia asked wit ha smerk. " Umm... well he saved my life many, many times. Right Lord Fluff..uhh Sesshomaru? Jaken asked with a shaky voice. "No , Your always getting in my way, and your annoying as well. Goodbye, Jaken. TOKEJIN!" Sesshomaru cried out as he sliced Jaken in two.

"...SWEET!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as Sesshomaru put the Tokejin away. "Well, what you fine 'Sweet' is the story of my life, endless killing." "I still think that it's cool..." Inuyahsa replied as he folded his arms. "BREAK TIME!" Tanzia yelled out as he pulled out sushi from his..uhh.. you don't want to know..."I hope you don't mind kinda yellow rice, I had to go to the washroom, and it was my turn so..." "OH MY GOD!" Everyone except Miroku screamed and puked out the foul rice. "I like the taste of your body..." Miroku said as he ate all of the sushi. "DIE MIROKU , YOU SICK PIG!" (caps lock was stuck on XD) Songo screamed as she pulled out her boomerang and started to attack Miroku. " Songo! you just broke your dare!" Ayame cried out as she grabbed Songo's arm. " What! Oh for..." "Sorry Songo, you have to go and sit out for 3 turns. I would use the stick but you broke it over Mrioku's head already." Tanzia said as he led Songo over to a tree and tied her to it. MEANWHILE...

"YAWWWN. That was a nice nap, hey where did the other's go?" Shippo said as he woke up form his deep sleep in Kaede's hut. "Oh man! Inuyasha has probobly gone off on an adventure and left me behind! He's going to call me a baby again..." Shippo thought to himself as he left Kaede's hut and went down to the forest. Suddenly, Shippo heard noises coming for ma bunch of bushes. "Whats that...?" Shippo wondered out loud as he approched the bushes. "AHH! There they are!" Shippo exclamed as he saw the group sitting in a circle playing a game."Not again...they didn't wake me up so that I wouldn't get to play! I'll show them! FOX MAGIC, SPINNING TOP!" Shippo cried out as he relesed the top. "AAAHH! " the Inu Gamg screamed as the top came spinning in and landed on Inuyasha's head. "I'll save you Inuyasha! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was plowed into the ground at mach 7. "God...Thet just made it worse...you IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get up. "WELL EXCUSE ME! i WAS JUST TRIING TO HELP YOU MANGY OLD MUTT!" Kagome screamee back at Inuyasha. "That's it! I'm goinmg to use my wind scar!" "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tetsiegia. The top split in two and both halfs fell on Sesshomaru.

_Well, I hope you like it, I don't think I did a very good job, but if you like it please review, and I won't forget. I swear I will update once a week. till then Adios-Tanzia / Wockysrule9000._


	4. Chapter 4 You've got mail!

_Hello again. I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't that good, I had to update or else the mobs would start to come...Oo Well anyways, I need to write another chapter and no one has given me any good ideas so...Here we go! When we last left off our randomized heroes, they had just been attacked by Shippo, who was mad at not being allowed to play the truth or dare game. Inuyasha and Kagome had a fight, and Shessomaru FINALLY KILLED JAKEN! W00T! now for more fun! P.S. I can't thuink of any more songs :-( so any help is appreshiated!_

_Chapter 4 - You've got mail!_

"Owww..." Shesshomaru painfully said as he struggled to get out from under thegiant halfs of the top. "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as she and Inuyasha argued. "AHH! you evil little..."Inuyasha muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. "You could have killed me!" "Well maybe I should!" Kagome retorted with a expression off pure hatred. Suddenly a hole opened up in the ground and a little boy with a baseball bat and red cap appered. "Umm..this isn't Onett, is it?" the boy asked. "OHMYGODIT'SNESS!HEISSOOOOCUTEIJUSTWANTTOHUGHIMALLDAYLONGANDSMOTHERHIMINKISSES!1" Kagome screamed as she grabbed Ness by the arm and hugged him tight. The portal that the weird little boy had just came through closed as soon as Miroku stepped forward. "Ahh, that boy is so lucky...I wish I was him right now..." Miroku said as he sat back down. "WHAAAAT!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and pulled out his sword. "Kagome is MY girl so back of monk!" "Wait a second, YOUR GIRL!"Kagome screamed as he let go off Ness, who quickly scrambled off into the bushes.

"I'm not YOUR girl, I'm not ANYONE'S girl! I'm just me ok!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, who was backing away slowly. "Now now Kagome, calm doOOWWWWWNNNN!"Inuyasha yelled the last part as he fell of of a cliff and went flying down , through a flock of birds, and into Kaede's hut. "What the...? Ye have defiled my hut, Inuyasha. And ye shall pay with thy life!" Kaede spoke as she pulled out a large cup of ramen and a stick. "N..Now now, Kaede, settle down." Inuyasha said as he backed toward the cliffs. "SIIIIIIIT BOY!" came Kagome's voice all the way from the top of the cliff. Inuyasha was pinned to the ground. And could not move to avoid Kaede's steaming cup ramen. "AAAHHH! THE RAMEN BURNS MY MOUTH! Although, it is very good and high in protein! XD" A couple off rocks fell off of the cliff as Sesshomaru jumps off and lands next to Inuyasha. "Brother, let us duel." He said as he pulled out his Tokigin (Can't spell tensaegia XD) "All right then!" Inuyasha responded as he pulled out his Tetsaegia.

Both of the brothers swords were glowing strangely. Suddenly an unearthly voice said "You've got mail." "AHHH!" Inuyasha an Sesshomaru both screamed as they fainted in a heap. "Oh well, on with the game!" Kagome said as she sat back down. "It's Ayame's turn. Ayame?" "Hmm. I pick Songo, truth or dare?" "I pick Truth!" "Ok, why do you get mad when Miroku hits on other women?" Ayame asked with an inquisitive stare. " Well...uhh...KILALA! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Songo yelled as she jumped on Kilala, who was still small. "...Kilala? are you ok...? OH MY GOD SHE'S DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Relax Songo! Kilala's not dead! She's just ... uhh...knocked out, yah, that's it! knocked out!" Ayame said quickly so to avoid more carnage. "Hmmm... the fools are playing a game...I think I will drop in for a ' visit '."

_Cliffhanger! Sorry about the last chapter, I'll probobly only do 1-2 more I'm running out of ideas-Adios!-Wockysrule9000_


	5. Chapter 5 Kilala! You can fly!

_I'm back and better than ever! After over a year without an update, you will now see why I needed some time. I had a lot of other things going on and if you've visited my profile, you'll see I have done another story and a poem. I have also been working on some artwork that I will post on my deviantART page. So now, after a loooong time without any story, we will now... bring on the funny christmas songs in the middle of July!_

_Kagome - On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a Japanese transistor radio. _

_Inuyasha – On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, green polka dot pajamas._

_Kagome – And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Miroku – It's a nakashuma!_

_Sango – On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a calender book with the name of my insurance man._

_Inuyasha – Green polka dot pajamas._

_Kagome – And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Miroku – It's a mark four model, thats the one thats discontinued._

_Shippo – On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a simulated alligator wallet._

_Songo - A calender book with the name of my insurance man._

_Inuyasha – Green polka dot pajamas._

_Kagome – And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Miroku – And it comes in a leather red case with holes in it, so you can listen right through the case._

_Sesshomaru – On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a statue of a lady with a clock where her stomach ought to beeeeeeee._

_Shippo – A simulated alligator wallet._

_Songo - A calender book with the name of my insurance man._

_Inuyasha – Green polka dot pajamas._

_Kagome – And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Miroku – And it comes with a wire with a thing on one end that you can stick in your ear and a thing on the other end that you can't stick any ware because it's bent._

_Kaede – On the sixth day on Christmas, my true love gave to me, a hammered aluminum nutcracker._

_Koga – And all that other stuff!_

_Kagome - And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Ayame – On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a pink satin pillow that says San Diego, with fringe all around it!_

_Koga – And all that other stuff!_

_Kagome – And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Sota – On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, an indoor plastic birdbath._

_Koga – And all that other stuff!_

_Kagome - And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Kikyo – On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a pair of teakwood shower clocks._

_Koga – And all that other stuff!_

_Kagome - And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Hojo (I'm running out of people) – On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a chromium combination manicure scissors and cigarette lighter._

_Koga – And all that other stuff!_

_Kagome - And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Grandpa – On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, an automatic vegetable slicer that works when you see it on television, but not when you get it home!_

_Kagome - And a Japanese transistor radio._

_Everyone – On the twelfth day of Christmas although it may seem strange. On the twelfth day of Christmas, I'm going to exchange._

_An automatic vegetable slicer that works when you see it on television, but not when you get it home!_

_A chromium combination manicure scissors and cigarette lighter._

_A pair of teakwood shower clocks._

_An indoor plastic birdbath._

_A pink satin pillow that says San Diego, with fringe all around it!_

_A hammered aluminum nutcracker._

_A statue of a lady with a clock where her stomach ought to beeeeeeee._

_A simulated alligator wallet._

_A calender book with the name of my insurance man._

_Green polka dot pajamas._

_And a Japanese transistor raaaadiiiioooooo! Marry Christmas Everyone from us here at the Inuyasha team!_

_Wow that took a long time to type. Now on with the story._

" **Kilala! You can fly!"**

"Kilala's dead!" screeched Songo as she ran in circles around Ayame. On the ground in front of her was a squished flat Kilala. Down below the cliff nearby lay Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, still paralized from the 'You've got Mail.' experence.

"Songo..."Ayame tried to speak in between Songo's breaths.

"Songo!" Ayame yelled at the top of her voice. Making everyone suddenly become quiet and stare at her.

"Well, now that I have your attention, Miroku, go and get Kagome's bicycle pump, Kagome, get down out of that tree sweetie. Kagome was high atop the sacred tree that held Inuyasha for fifty years. She was singing something along the lines of this...

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, everything.

Everything is wonderful when, where together!

Brighter than a lucky penny, oh I love it.

When where together!

Kagome continued to hum this tune as she climbed down and stood in front of Ayame.

"Private Hirigashi reporting for duty, ma'am!" Kagome called out as she held her shoes together and saluted Ayame.

"... Right, go and get Inuyasha, where going to need him to pump."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Ok Inuyasha, start pumping!" Cried out Ayame. They had fed the tube from the bicycle pump in through Kilala's mouth and were trying to reinflate her. Songo was hiding in a small ditch a few meters away. After five solid minutes of pumping and only one vibrating sheep of death attack to speak of. We had a floating Kilala. Ayame them proceded to tie a string to Kilala's tail and brought this over Songo.

"Kilala? Kilala!" Screamed Songo as she grabbed Kilala and gave her a huge hug. Then Kilala strung a leek and, with Songo still atached, flew off into the sunset.

"SOBO TIME!" yelled Shippo, who had dug the boxes of sobo out of Kagome's bag. Everyone instantly forgot about Songo flying off with Kilala and grabbed a box.

About a mile away, Sango was still holding onto Kilala.

"Kilala! You can fly!"

_That's it for now! I'm going to update more often so enjoy!. Also, in case you didn't notice I changed my user name from wockysrule9000 to LoneWolfStudios. I did this because I thought I needed a more mature user name. See ya!_


End file.
